


𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙗𝙚𝙜𝙖𝙣

by cigarettesandsmoke



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Lizzington - Freeform, Potential Endgame, Sexual Tension, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandsmoke/pseuds/cigarettesandsmoke
Summary: 𝘌𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘩 𝘒𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘶𝘯𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘴𝘧𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘍𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘺, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘹𝘶𝘢𝘭. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘙𝘢𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘙𝘦𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘵𝘰𝘯’𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘥𝘰𝘮. 𝘏𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰𝘰.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington, Raymond Reddington/Elizabeth Keen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙗𝙚𝙜𝙖𝙣

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘳: 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘪𝘵. 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴.

It was just another Friday night for Elizabeth. The night of the week in which she summed up everything that had gone on in her life. Normally, she wasn’t so bad after it all – granted a few tears were normally shed. However, this time she found herself feeling melancholic, upset, furious and unstable all in one.

She checked the time and saw that Agnes wouldn’t be back for a good few hours so she decided that it was time she got some fresh air and visited the man whom was always there for her – no matter what.

True, he had made her feel wrathful in the past and they have had plenty of arguments and disagreements, but she needed him.

She stood outside of his apartment and hesitated before knocking, she wasn’t sure why but she felt as though she wouldn’t be welcome. She took a deep breath and exhaled before knocking three times.

He answered the door in an: open black robe, white undershirt and his black underwear.

“Elizabeth, what are you doing here?” He asked, still half asleep.

“I’m sorry, Reddington… I shouldn’t have bothered you.” She smiled slightly

She turned to leave, figuring that she had bothered him and he wasn’t too happy to see her here. But, he grabbed her forearm before she could go anywhere and pulled her back.

“Come in, Elizabeth.” He invited, letting her go and standing aside.

She contemplated going in for a few seconds but decided that it would be the best option, she was there for company after all.

“Thank you, Reddington.” She said, a tear escaping her eye.

“…are you okay?” He asked, concerned for her wellbeing.

She tried to nod her head but couldn’t help but burst out into tears. He walked further toward her and she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. He stayed there for a small while, with his arms around her waist as he listened to her sobs. There was no sign that she was going to stop any time soon and he was perhaps the slightest bit tired still. He swooped her up bridal style and walked with her through to his bedroom. He laid her down gently before joining her.

Once his head was propped up by the pillows he jolted his head and Liz took the gesture and laid with her arm across his stomach, as close to his side as she could be.

The two of them snuggled up in Raymond’s bed for a long while. He was even wondering whether or not he should fight to stay awake any longer or just give in.

“What do you see yourself as, Raymond?” Liz asked, braking the silence.

He wasn’t sure how to answer, for a start she had called him ‘Raymond’ which was new – apart from when she wanted something.

“How do you mean?” He asked, his fingers running up and down her back.

“To me, what do you see yourself as?” She asked, looking up at him.

“I see myself as whatever you want me to be.” He whispered, almost choking on his words as he found himself entranced by her ocean blue eyes.

“…what if I don’t want you to be a father to me?” She questioned shyly.

“Then I’ll be whatever you wish.” He said, his fingertips now barely brushing over her back.

She looked into his eyes and moved further toward his face – ninety percent maybe. Raymond studied her face for a few seconds to see whether or not she wanted what he thought she did. When he was sure he wouldn’t screw up the relationship and intimate moment they were having, he brushed his lips over hers and allowed her to make the first move.

She kissed him gently at first before becoming more and more intense. Their lips moved rhythmically with one another and Liz found herself moaning. She never knew that kissing Reddington on the lips could make her become so flustered.

She ran her hand down his abdomen until she reached his underwear and could feel just how hard he was. She somewhat squeezed him and he groaned before braking the kiss.

“Wait, Lizzie… I don’t want you to regret this.” He said, ultimately surprising himself by using his nickname for the first time in years.

“I’m not going to, Raymond.” She tried to comfort, but he wasn’t.

“Lizzie… that’s what you said last time.” He said hesitantly and she looked at him in dismay.

“What do you mean ‘last time’?” She asked calmly.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He sat up against his headboard and looked at her. She wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer and he knew that – he may as well bite the bullet.

“Lizzie, I… when we went on the run, a lot happened. We were constantly looking over our shoulders, never able to settle in one place for long or even somewhere that was the slightest bit luxury. When we were in the shipping container, I told you about ‘Polaris’ the North Star… I-I told you that’s how the sailors found there way home and I also told you that I saw my way home – in you…” he began and she interrupted.

“I can remember all of that, Raymond.” She said, puzzled as for why she couldn’t remember anything else.

“Yes… but what you don’t remember is that… that night we kissed, we made love in that shipping container… that was the night you told me that you loved me for the first time. You confessed your feelings for me and I gave you all I had. I showed you my true self and you accepted it with no judgement… when you awoke you were perfectly fine with what we did. It was only as the weeks began to progress that you started to hate me. I didn’t know it at the time but… when we got back you went to Kaplan… you told her everything and told her that you regretted it all. She took you to see Dr Bogdan Krilov and you had your memory of that night extracted and replaced. T-that’s all I know for now… I of course have other speculations but you don’t need to be troubled with them.” He finished and she looked at him in disbelief.

“Raymond, I-I can’t believe that… I-I’m so so sorry. I never meant to hurt you.” She cried and he pulled her back in.

“You were never meant to remember.” He smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek.

“Can I ask you a question, Raymond? I need an honest answer.” She told him and he nodded.

“Anything, Lizzie.” He said.

“D-did we use protection? A-and if not… are you Agnes’ father?” She asked and he sighed.

“No, Lizzie. We never used protection… as for me being Agnes’ father, I’m not sure.” He told her truthfully.

“Okay… thank you for being honest with me, Raymond.” She thanked and he smiled.

“Always, Lizzie.” He told her.

She wiped away her tears and saw Raymond waiting and watching her patiently. All though he tried not to show it, he was nervous as for what she was going to do and say next. Luckily, she had been around him for so long she knew all of his tells.

“Raymond…” she started. “Can we make love?” She asked nervously.

“…if you truly want it, Lizzie. And yes, I have condoms this time.” He said comically and she laughed.

“Good.” She chuckled.

She kissed him once again and heard him moan aloud. He kissed her and tried to take control but she only straddled him and leaned down to kiss him. He placed his hands on her thighs as he kissed her and allowed her to take control.

“Damn, I never would’ve guessed that the ‘Concierge of Crime’ would be submissive.” She teased and he smirked.

As she leaned one to kiss him, he took it as an opening. He lifted her up by her ass and turned her over so that he was on top.

“What was that?” He asked smugly and she giggled.

“Guess I was wrong.” She pouted.

“Hmm… not exactly.” He grinned.

He trailed kisses down her abdomen until he reached her crotch. He looked up at her and saw her smiling widely.

“Trust me, sweetheart.” He said and she nodded.

~

Five months later…

Liz opened her eyes and found herself soaking wet from pleasure. She moaned aloud but sighed when her phone began to ring. She allowed it to ring over and over until it went to voicemail. Once she was in peace again, she allowed herself to feel pleasure… until it rang again. She sighed and went to answer it. But, Red slapped it out of her hand.

“Leave it.” He ordered and she moaned.

He continued to grind into her and feel her walls tightening around him.

“Fuck.” He groaned, pounding into her continuously.

“Ohh, Raymond.” Liz moaned, feeling herself becoming dangerously close.

Her phone rang again and she cussed before getting out of bed. Raymond groaned as she abruptly left him, he was rock solid after all.

 _“Hello.”_ She said curtly.

 _“Keen, where are you?”_ Donald asked.

 _“I’m at home, Don. What do you want?”_ She asked.

She almost moaned when she felt Raymond come up behind her and rub his length back and forth in between her thighs. He kissed her shoulders and coaxed her back onto the bed.

 _“Have you spoke to Reddington? He was meant to meet with Cooper an hour ago.”_ He said and Liz smirked.

 _“Hmm… no.”_ Was all she managed to get out as she felt Raymond enter her.

She was beneath him, both of her legs at either side of his waist as he drove into her deep core.

“Fuck, Lizzie. Argh, your so tight.” He groaned, not bothered if Donald heard.

She glared at him but he wasn’t bothered, he always said something whenever he entered her and would always dirty talk her.

 _“Who was that?”_ Donald asked suspiciously.

 _“Who was what? There’s just me and Agnes.”_ Liz lied.

 _“Ahh, I must he hearing things.”_ Ressler laughed.

 _“Look, Don. I’m gonna go because I’ve got to drop Agnes off.”_ She said and ended the call abruptly.

She was so close and Raymond began to smirk as he pressed his fingers against her intimate flesh.

“Argh, Raymond. Don’t fucking stop.” She moaned, holding onto his broad shoulders.

“Mmm, you love fucking me don’t you, sweetheart?” He teased and she nodded.

“Fuck, daddy. Argh, your so big.” She whimpered and he smirked.

“Mmm, don’t worry, baby. Daddy’s here. Daddy won’t hurt you.” He dirty talked.

“Fuck me, daddy. Fuck me fast.” She moaned and he chuckled.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately before leaning back up and pounding into her hard and fast. He locked his elbows and ground his hips into her until he couldn’t fit anymore of himself into her.

“I’m so close, Raymond. Please don’t stop.” She moaned and he smiled.

“Fuck… come for me, sweetheart.” He groaned.

“…come for daddy.” He whispered into her ear and she immediately came.

She moaned out his name and squirmed from beneath him. He always knew what would drive her to the edge and he did it, every time however it was something different.

They only recently found that Liz had a daddy kink. Which, in all honesty didn’t surprise them. She had two fathers before all of the drama with Raymond so daddy issues definitely ticked one of the boxes. It happened randomly, they were having sex and she just said it. The moment she did she turned shy but he only made her embrace it. He would be lying if he was to say the word itself moaned by her didn’t turn him on.

He followed suit and spilled all he had into her.

“Fuck, Lizzie. You drive me crazy.” He chuckled, grinding into her until she became so sensitive – it was unbearable.

“As do you… daddy.” She teased as he exited her.

He laid next to her and covered them both with the bedsheets.

“After all we’ve been through… I still love it when you call me ‘daddy’.” He confessed and she giggled.

“Good, because I love fucking you and calling you ‘daddy’.” She said erotically and he chuckled.

Minutes later Agnes came running into their room in her pajamas. She climbed onto the bed and laid in between the two love birds.

“It’s time for breakfast.” She ordered and they both laughed.

“Alright, sweetie. Tell you what, you go and get whatever you want out and I’ll be right through.” Raymond said and she smiled.

“Okay, daddy.” She said, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before running off.

Luckily, she closed the door behind her – as always. Raymond got out of bed and Liz eyed him up causing him to chuckle.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” He asked and she giggled.

“Mmm, for now.” She said as she watched him put on a fresh pair of underwear.

“You’re insatiable.” He told her as he leaned over to give her a kiss.

“Only with you.” She smiled and he chuckled.

He put on his undershirt before leaving the bedroom and making breakfast for Agnes in the kitchen.

Perhaps it would be a little strange to some people if they knew that both Lizzie and Agnes call him ‘daddy’ but they were in two entirely different scenarios. And besides, if it got both he and Liz aroused, he wasn’t going to stop it at anytime.

// the end. //

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘶𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 :)


End file.
